


Ravenous Assault

by pawplum



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:21:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23027749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pawplum/pseuds/pawplum
Summary: 超长预警：1.	大概是爱酱被7/14那个人和1/14那个人一起搞的意识流X幻想。设定是，光呆和阿尔伯特等分裂前的灵魂=那个人=爱酱曾经的恋人，光呆是公式光脸，那个人也是光呆和阿尔伯特那张脸。爱酱把光呆和阿尔伯特都称为那个人，所以人称可能会显得有些混乱，随便看吧。2.	PWP，时间点应该是5.0决战之前，请忽略剧情上的bug和不合理之处。3.	轻微的言语羞辱有，“没用的废物”警告！爱酱的台词有一部分来自日文原版台词，可能跟国服翻译不太一样。
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Ravenous Assault

在很遥远的曾经，哈迪斯曾窥见过那个人自渎时的样子。  
彼时，那个人刚结束了一段在哈迪斯看来毫无意义的冒险旅途，风尘仆仆一身血腥气就往人身上扑。时刻保持着尊贵优雅形象的哈迪斯，理所当然地拒绝了他，并把人赶去清理自己。  
但那个人在盥洗室待的时间是不是太长了？绝不是出于对那个人的关心，只是怕他把水弄得到处都是，哈迪斯这样想着，来到浴室门口查看。  
是那一次，哈迪斯窥到了那个人，他的恋人，自渎时的样子。  
水流顺着那个人结实精壮的线条欢腾地四散，但哈迪斯已经顾不上那个人确实把水弄得四处都是这个麻烦的事实了。迷蒙的水汽中，那个人仰着头靠在墙上，喉结轻微地颤动，被压抑的喘息声过分得撩人。那个人正以简单直接的动作抚慰着自己的性器，是他一贯的样子。那个人手上急促的动作带起一阵密集而淫靡的水声，肌肉紧绷，脚趾也蜷缩起来，怒张的性器不住地勃动着，似乎已经快要到达顶峰。哈迪斯绝对没有被这粗鲁而缺乏美感的画面吸引地移不开视线，更不可能承认自己也因此变得兴奋起来，呼吸局促，脸上发烫。他当然不会牢牢记得那个人在高潮的瞬间咕哝出自己的名字，也没有在此后无数个独自一人的夜晚回想起当时的情形。  
好吧，就算他有，但眼下的情境，仍是太过夸张了。

哈迪斯在心中告诫自己，眼前的两个人只不过是那个人灵魂的一部分，是不完整的残次品。但真切地看到昔日恋人模样的两个人靠在一起互相慰藉，这画面的冲击力足够让最古老的大魔导师感到眩晕。哈迪斯觉得自己应该转身就走，但不知怎么的就已经被这两个残次品拉到了床上。  
那个人在性事上总是显得很急迫，盔甲才脱到一半，却已经一前一后把他围的严严实实。赤裸的后背贴着冰冷的铠甲，胸前却被蓬松温暖的毛领子蹭来蹭去，这样反差过大的触感，让人格外烦躁。哈迪斯颈侧敏感的皮肤被那个人凌乱的亲吻和毛糙的胡茬刺激得发痒，唇舌偏也被另一人过于热情的吻封缄，热切得让他喘不过气。身前身后都被蓄势待发的勃起顶着，这感觉实在不同寻常。尤其是那个人的欲望，就好像他的灵魂，本就灼热得让人无法忽视，双倍的热度更是加重了那种压迫感。  
不知是谁的手，终于探进了帝国皇帝过于繁复的袍服之下，却又被贴身的里衣阻隔，只在哈迪斯敏感的腰侧胡乱摩裟。那个人对恋人的爱抚，倒是比照顾他自己的性器时，要温柔小心多了。只是那毫无章法的碰触，又隔着一层布料，虽轻易地挑起了情欲，却完全无法让人满足。  
“真碍事，唔，”哈迪斯在热吻的间歇，喘息着抱怨，“手拿开。“这样命令着，帝国皇帝解开隐蔽的暗扣，终于把那件繁复的衣袍脱了下来。  
高傲的爱梅特赛尔克屈尊降贵地亲自把身体袒露出来，这明显让他的恋人更加兴奋了。身前身后的两个人都想要得到哈迪斯的吻，这让他感觉自己被像两只幼兽争抢的食物，困在中间挨了一顿乱舔。性器同时感受两个人给予的刺激，也着实是初次体验。那个毛毛躁躁的家伙变成两份，竟也能莫名地配合默契。  
哈迪斯突然有些愤恨，为什么，这两个残次品明明无论如何也不会有那个人的记忆，究竟是为什么，他们却仿佛和那个人一样自然而然地就知道如何让自己兴奋起来。哈迪斯被莫名的怒火灼烧着，不知道是对不完整的恋人更失望，还是对轻易被勾起欲望的自己更失望。在愤怒情绪的驱使下，挑衅的话冲口而出，“没用的废物，就只有这点取悦人的本事吗。”  
面前的那双蓝眼睛显然被这话刺激到了，流露出让哈迪斯极为熟悉的，无辜而委屈的神情。哈迪斯偏过头，下意识地想要避开那个眼神，却又正对上另一人几乎一模一样的目光。  
强大的无影不会承认自己只因一个眼神就心软了，却控制不住自己，以手揽住了恋人的脖子，无奈地闭上眼凑了过去，“就让你们知道，什么才是真正的吻。”

那个人在其他事情上常有些莽撞，唯独在为恋人扩张身体时有超乎寻常的耐心。又或者说，那个人对于探求哈迪斯的身体，总是有着浓厚的兴趣。柔软的内壁被略有些粗糙的指腹反复顶戳，似是在从各个角度确认敏感点的位置，玩得开心。  
哈迪斯很不喜欢这种仿佛被当成玩具，身体不受自己支配的感觉。迁怒似地握住身后那个人奋张勃发的性器，狠狠揉搓了一把。哈迪斯的恋人们显然没有领会到这其中报复的意味，没有被“照顾”到的那个人，反而受了委屈一般，深邃蓝眼睛氤氲着雾气，下体紧贴着哈迪斯的大腿根挨挨蹭蹭。  
冷酷的无影无奈地在心底暗叹，认命地一手安抚住一边。那个人得到了奖励，显然很开心。身后开拓的动作越发温柔，伴着润滑的液体，搅出暧昧的水声。身前的另一人则顺着哈迪斯身上汗水滑落的痕迹一路吻了下去，在他胸前流连片刻，又在腰腹上亲亲啃啃，最终认真地含住了无影笔直干净的性器。那个人的技巧和以前一样的糟糕，舔舐的动作却也和以前一样异乎寻常的执着。配合着另一人在哈迪斯体内按揉的节奏，那个人从饱涨的龟头舔到笔直充血的柱身，龟首的边缘和下方的系带也被仔细地照顾到。  
前后同时被刺激的快感实在强烈，哈迪斯不愿过早地认输，“够了，”哈迪斯尽力以严厉的语气掩盖声音中的颤抖，“快点操进来。”  
实战经验丰富的英雄们倒是一眼看破了对手的色厉内荏，一人一脸令人生厌的幸福傻笑，配合默契地调整好了插入的体位。  
被那个人进入的感觉，总是特殊的。那个人有着比其他人更为耀眼的灵魂和更为旺盛的生命力，因此似乎连性器的勃动都格外的热切，每次都能让哈迪斯感到自己被填的满满的。那个人身上暖烘烘的味道，因汗液而略带粘腻的肌肤相接的感触，扶在自己腰上有力的手，这一切都是那样的熟悉。但恋人变成了双份，这感觉确实也是前所未有。  
才刚进入，前列腺就被恋人施予了最直接的刺激，火热的性器固执地抵着哈迪斯肠壁内最敏感的那个点顶弄。性器也被那个人握在手中，和另一人的抵在一起，亲密无间地磨蹭。那个人掌心的茧磨过敏感的铃口，让哈迪斯抑制不住地战栗，连带着刺激得身后的人加快了撞击的频率，节奏有些失控了。  
“怎么，嗯，已经，已经烧得失去意志了吗？”哈迪斯喜欢那个人为自己失控的样子，这或许是他心底最深的秘密，只为自己， “那还真是，嘶，真是没用的残次品呢。”  
又或许这根本不是什么秘密，对于哈迪斯的嘲讽，两人的回应是越发密集的进攻。激动起来的那个人，力道有些太大了，钝痛夹杂着灭顶的快感，每一下都像是要命的折磨。  
哈迪斯已经分不清是谁在吻自己，又或者是三个人吻在一处。柔软的舌叶搅弄在一起，呼吸间都是最让人眷恋的，那个人的气息。这太刺激了，达到顶点的瞬间，哈迪斯这样想着，实在是这样背德的肉体交缠太刺激了，抹去眼角滑落的泪水。

-End-


End file.
